PENGANTINKU-Chapter 1
by astro lee lee
Summary: Dua dunia untuk mempertemukan cinta sejati dalam kehidupan yang keras takdir yang akan bertindak


_Sepuluh tahun lalu_

_Gadis kecil itu terus saja berlari-lari mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu cantik yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tak jauh dari lokasi gadis kecil itu berada di bawah pohon yang rindang duduklah seorang anak laki-laki tampan. Dia tampak sedang asyik dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya._

" _Oni-chan, jangan membaca telus. Temani aku belmain, Oni-chan". Kata gadis kecil itu._

_Mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil, anak lekaki ini pun mengabaikan buku bacaannya._

" _Hime-chan, kalau aku tidak mau, kenapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki tersebut mencoba menjahili si gadis kecil itu._

" _Oni-chan, JAHAAT!" Kata gadis kecil itu setengah berteriak._

_Sejenak terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang akan terjatuh membasahi pipi gembil gadis kecil itu. Merasa kejahilannya berjalan sempurna si anak laki-laki pun menghapus air mata si gadis kecil itu yang telah terlanjur membasahi pipi seputih porselen milik gadis kecil itu._

" _Hiks,hiks,hiks... Oni-chan jahat. Oni-chan tidak sayang lagi dengan aku. ,hiks..." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil terisak._

"_Hime-chan, Oni-chan selalu sayang padamu. Oh, Hime-chan lihatlah di sana sedang ada pasangan pengantin yang sedang berfoto. " Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan pengantin tersebut._

" _Pengantin? Mana Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran._

" _Di sana Hime-chan, lihatlah mereka sangat serasi yah" Kata anak laki-laki itu_

_Gadis kecil itu melihat pasangan pengantin itu dengan sangat takjub. Lalu, gadis kecil itu berkata.._

" _Oni-chan, aku mau menikah dengan oni-chan kalau aku sudah besal. Punya anak banyak dan tinggal di lumah yang sedelhana. Menyiapkan makanan buat Oni-chan dan anak-anak kita nanti telus memandikan anak-anak kita belsama-sama. Maukan Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Oke baiklah. Hime-chan yang akan menjadi pengantinku nanti."Kata anak laki-laki itu._

"_Oni-chan janji?" Tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Ha..ha..ha.. iya Hime-chan. Kalau Hime-chan sudah besar nanti, Hime-chan akan menjadi pengantin Oni-chan dan kita akan punya anak yang banyak. " Canda anak laki-laki itu._

" _Oni-chan harus janji." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilnya di depan anak laki-kali itu untuk ditautkan._

"_Janji!"Kata anak laki-kali itu sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking gadis kecilnya itu._

"_Kalau begitu kita halus belsumpah pada Kami-sama di depan pohon ini Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu._

" _Hah?! Memang kenapa harus seperti itu Hime-chan?"Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

" _Supaya Kami-sama selalu menjaga Oni-chan dan aku agal kalau aku besal nanti kita bisa menikah" Kata gadis kecil itu._

" _Ha..ha.. kau ini lucu sekali Hime-chan" Tawa anak laki-laki itu_

" _Apanya yang lucu Oni-chan? Aku ini seliuss.." Kata gadis kecil itu sebel.  
Mereka pun mulai berlutut dan mengucapkan janji masing-masing._

"_Kami-sama, tolong jagalah aku dan Oni-chan. Karena aku Olihime Inoue akan menjadi pengantin dan istli untuk Oni-chan Kulosaki Ichigo. Amin" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan lantangnya._

_Gadis kecil itu pun menyiku tangan anak laki-laki di sampingnya untuk mengucapkan janji juga._

" _Kami-sama, tolong lindungi Hime-chan. Agar ketika dia besar nanti kami bisa menikah dan menjadi suami-istri. Amin." Kata anak laki-laki itu._

" _Nah, sekarang aku dan Oni-chan telah resmi menjadi pasangan pengantin kecil." Kata gadis kecil itu gembira.  
"Hah?! Kenapa bisa begitu Hime-chan? Kita kan hanya berjanji bukan menikah,kan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

" _Jadi, Oni-chan tidak mau menganggap aku sebagai pengantin kecil Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya_

"_Ah, bukan begitu Hime-ch—"_

"_Kalau begitu CIUM AKU ONI-CHAN" Kata gadis kecil setengah berteriak._

"_Kenapa harus begitu, Hime-chan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu bingung._

"_Karena begitulah yang akau nonton bersama Okaa-san di dorama, Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipi gembilnya._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Tutup matamu , Hime-chan" Kata anak laki-laki itu._

"_Aku tidak mau dicium di pipi akau maunya di bibil, Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu tegas_

"_Ckk.. Baiklah Hime-chan" Kata Anak laki-laki itu._

_Perlahan demi perlahan jarak di antara mereka pun menghilang 5 cm, 4 cm, 3 cm,..._

" _Kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan -jangan..."Kata anak anak laki-laki itu dalam hati._

_Dan Cup. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ciuman pertama mereka berdua._

Perlahan demi perlahan ingatan itu pun memudar dari kepala pria dewasa tampan bersurai jingga ini.

" Di mana sekarang kau berada, Hime-chan? Masihkah kau ingat dengan janji kita? Apa Kami-sama tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bisa bersatu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime-chan. Aku akan terus menunggumu, Hime-chan. Aku tak percaya kalau kau telah tiada. Aku akan terus mencarimu. Karena kau adalah pengantinku, Hime-chan."


End file.
